Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Multicore processors are generally made up of multiple processor cores with interconnections between the individual cores. Some architectures for interconnecting individual cores support communication between neighboring cores with high efficiency. However, communications between nonadjacent cores within the multicore processor may incur delays due to passing messages between intermediate cores. As core counts within multicore processors increase, optimization of communication between cores becomes increasingly important. These communications may include messages between processes or threads allocated to the different cores within the multicore processor.
Where two processes engaging in a large amount of interprocess communication are located at opposite corners, or otherwise distant positions, of a multicore processor, communication latencies and delays may rapidly accumulate. Such delays may significantly impact overall system performance. Fragmented or random assignments of related processes to cores within a multicore processor may result in vastly decreased performance and in some instances instabilities of the computing system. Traditional methods of allocating processes to processor cores may include syntax trees, random allocation, or focus on processor intensive processes. The present disclosure recognizes that these traditional approaches may fail to support real-time mechanisms for allocating processes to processor cores based upon actual interprocess communication needs. As such, these approaches generally provide non-optimal performance of the associated computing system.